Eu quero ser famoso
Esta musica é a abertura do Drama Total de todas as series IDD,LDA,DTTM,DTVI,DTSE e DTIP Letra em Ingles Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You asked me what i wanted to be. Now i think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun. So, pack you bags cause already won. Everything to prove nothing in my way. I'll get there one day. Cause I wanna be famous. Na na na na na na na na na na na. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be I wanna be famous. Letra em Portugues-Brasil Pai Mãe eu estou legal Penso muito em vocês Eu sempre quiz ser o tal E é so poriso que eu estou aqui Eu quero ser Famoso Essa é a vida que eu escolhi Eu ralo muito mais ja venci Faço tudo vou rareventar Um dia chego la porque eu Quero ser famoso Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Eu quero ser Eu quero ser Quero ser famoso Eu quero ser Eu quero ser Quero ser famoso. Drama Total Só Estrelas e Drama Total Ilha Pahkitew Eu quero ser Eu quero ser Quero ser famoso Eu quero ser Eu quero ser Quero ser famoso. Erros: Os refletores emitem tanta luz quanto é visto como a luz do dia ainda. Curiosidades: Na introdução de DTVi Chris aparece em um totem que Chrisinterna e carregado até o totem latiga. Nos intros que aparecem Courtney Duncan e sua relação é mostrada. Na primeira ainda são namorados e ódio. Na segunda e como namorados. No terceiro estão namorando, mas depois vê Gwen mostrandoinfidelidade Courtney Duncan. No quinto rivalidade Courtney é contra a relação de Duncan e Gwen Heather e Leshawna lutar em duas das três aberturas em que eles aparecem. Em todos os intros em que Harold é atingido. Em todos Owen introdução parece que a princípio parece na água. Dakota no final da introdução é o único no sentado no cilindrotóxico. Curiosamente torna mutante. A entrada canção DTVi IDD e tem muito em comum (isto é porque este último é baseado no primeiro), aqui estão algumas dessas coisas: Cameron sobre a água como Owen, e os vencedores foramcuriosamente. Staci aparece na cozinha com o chef como Ezekiel, e foram o primeiro eliminado. DJ é com algumas pacificamente pássaros e depois ficar com medo e atacá-lo, e Dawn é com alguns pássaros e tambémcom medo por causa de um ataque de toupeira mutante e curiosamente ambos como animais. As duas aberturas estão na ilha. Beth e Dakota mostrar seus talentos no banco dos réus no finalda abertura. No fim vem um casal (Gwen e Trent, Zoey e Mike). A abertura da quinta temporada e DTIP DTSE é o mais curtoaté o momento. Em todos os intros um par no final: Em IDD: Gwen e Trent. Em LDA: Bridgette e Geoff. Em DTTM: Sierra e Cody Em DTVI e DAST: Mike e Zoey. Em DTIP: Shawn e Jasmine. Chris é o primeiro a aparecer em todas as estações. Gwen em toda esta introdução que aparece com um de seusex-sócios Em IDD parece beijar Trent mas Cody pára-los. LDA aparece no Tristosina Trent. Em DTTM aparece cuidando de Duncan e pias. Em DTSE parece lutar Courtney Duncan. Max e Scarlett aparece com um robô tentando correr, mas, eventualmente, explode em DTIP. Izzy nas 3 primeiras temporadas aparece depois de Lindsay:Em Harold IDD ela bate o banheiro e lá ela se LDA Lindsayaperta um botão e que era uma bomba na tela apareceacenando Izzy e Lindsay vê um DTTM urso polar e vai correndo, Izzy sendo disfarçado animal. Em DTIP Amy era a única concorrente que eu não assobiar a música. thumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumb thumb|left thumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumbthumb|left thumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb